


Seventeen

by XeriseX



Series: Translations [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Translation, episode fic, episode s03e16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX
Summary: English version of my fanfiction. Narrated as FP Jones.





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451797) by [XeriseX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX). 

> My first translation, I hope it is ok.

To be right, Jug didn’t invite them, just left an invitation on the coffee table. So he decided, that they’re going like a family because that’s what everyone does, right? JB wasn’t happy to do it, but it doesn’t matter if she wants to do something or not.

So when they get to school, the hall was getting full. He saw his old-time friends. Everywhere everyone was talking, voices mixed in one big mush. They found seats in one of the middle rows. They were waiting for the star, he knew, he won’t see Jug on the stage, his son always hated stuff like that.

The play started calmly, like every other musical about school. There were some bad girl and her followers – daughter of Penelope, daughter of Hiram and Betty. Jellybean was bored like always, Gladys too. Not only them, but almost every parent was also trying to keep the look of being interested.

Later was better, history was getting more and more familiar, but he kept it for himself. He caught himself with a keen interest in the characters and their actions. He didn’t like musicals, but this one was cool.

Involuntarily was trying to find Jughead. And found him, on the very end. Didn’t even notice how fast time was passing, two acts felt like fifteen minutes. All the actors went out on the scene, first the ones that were on it, stood in one line, a step before the edge. Then the rest of the cast showed up, mixed with ones before them. Jug was there, next to the Betty. He looked angry and resigned. He probably played a role, like every other.

Betty sang the first words of the song and there was silence on the audience, again. Right after her hard and a little less melodic than her, Jug added his few words: Brand new sheriff’s came to town. And now he felt like there was something wrong. He spent a lot of time with Jug for the last few days. With him and his paranoid love to investigate crimes. Now he felt like this.

And the next part of the song wasn’t better, with every next line he felt more like thinking that those kids sing about themselves. Not them, about people that were created by Riverdale and its secrets.

At this moment he wasn’t surprised that his son took the part in it. Damn it, he was a perfect part of this act. In this last message that was told by kids to their parents, not by actors to viewers.

When costumes fell down, play mixed with reality. Jug put on his hat, Betty had her sweater with a crown on, young Blossom looked like the girl that he heard about from Jug – the one that wanted to rule. He saw kids struggling with school and life, entangled in something against their will. And everything started with the death of Jason Blossom, that he hid. He felt like throwing up but forced himself to stay. Running away wasn’t in his character.

They left right after the play, arguing it with wanting to avoid the crowd. Didn’t wait for Jug, knew he won’t come back soon. He was seventeen, at his age he was avoiding home too.

**Author's Note:**

> Beted only with Grammarly.


End file.
